Cold
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Break caught a cold, and Sharon is taking care of him. Slight romance.


**Hello! I'm new here. I'm also a Pandora Hearts fan but so sorry I wrote to Persona 3 & 4 all this time… Nee~ …Anyways, please read and review! I need comments to help me! I'm so sorry for grammar errors!**

**Title: Cold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts characters**

**Summary: Break caught a cold, and Sharon is taking care of him.**

It's winter. Everybody in Reinsworth Residence was having fun. Oz and Alice were playing Snowball fight. Gilbert built a large snowball. Vincent, well, he sleeps in the snow…that narcoleptic…

Anyways, some certain people weren't there to join the fun. The key is in the residence. You may hear some voices and moaning inside the residence.

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Bless you, Break."

Break sniffled on his bed. His body shivered slightly although he was covered in a dozen of blanket. Break never likes it when he is sick. He HATES sick. Even now his own mistress sat right next to him.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am mistress. Please just… Go and play with the others. I'm fine with myself…"

Break mumbled.

"And leaving you behind? No, I won't do that!" Sharon said as she took another soaked towel and placed it gently on Break's forehead. The cold water slide down to his cheeks, making him shivers slightly.

He could curse that rain-cloud-like chain, which cause him soaking wet at winter… And returning to Reinsworth Residence shivering clod and sneezing.

Sharon took something from the tray, and hides it behind her. Break frowned, feeling something is NOT going to be good.

"Open your mouth~" Sharon ordered. Break retreated to the edge of his bed.

"NononononoNO! No taking temperatures!" Break whined. Sharon sighed.

"Break, taking temperature IS NOT hurt." She said, waving the thermometer which she hides before.

"Getting a shot is MUCH more hurt." Sharon said, attempting to put the thermometer on the silver-haired man's mouth, but not succeeded. The man keeps his mouth shut.

"Break, you killed HUNDREDS of chain. You got bruised a MILLION times. But you DIDN'T want ME to take your temperature?" Sharon pouted angrily. But still, Break closed his mouth shut and shook his head.

"Fine then. You want a candy?" Sharon took out a lollipop from her back. Break winced. He hadn't eaten a single candy for 3 days. He licked his chops.

"Ah~, so, Xarks-nii doesn't want~" Sharon said in tone full of sarcasm. Break twitched.

"Okey dokey! Sharon – chan will eat i-"

"No! Please! Don't!" Break whined.

"Okay! Close your eye and say 'Aaahhh!'" Sharon giggled.

Break closed his eye and opened his mouth. Well, he did fell for the trick. He feels some cold thing in his mouth. The worst is he couldn't spit it out since Sharon held it tightly.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Break pouted.

"Sorry… It's for your own sake." Sharon replied. After a while, she plucked the thermometer out of her poor manservant's mouth, and checked it.

"Hmm… You're 38 degree Celsius." She said as she put the thermometer on the table and reached for the exit.

"I'll take some medicine, okay?" She closed the door behind her.

About a minute or two, she went back, only to find a deserted room. Se paused for a while, before yelling.

"BREEEEEAAAAKKKK!"

She searched frantically everywhere, and she found her beloved manservant in front of her own room, unconscious.

She sighed and dragged him to his room. If he is not sick, she will beat him to death.

"Break, because of your own stubbornness, congratulations," Sharon checked the thermometer, with a teasing voice.

"Your heat goes up to 39 degrees Celsius."

Break cursed gently as he panted slightly. His sleeping gown drenched with sweat.

"Okay, back with medicine." Sharon said as she walked to the table and reached for a medicine when she heard a '_Thump_' Sound and she looked to Break. He wasn't at his bed.

Sharon twitched before she went to the bed, only to found the man lying on the carpet, crouching to escape.

"Break, come ON!" She nearly shrieked.

"I… Don't want…To drink… medicine…" He said, panting.

"I guess I have to do it the HARD WAY then…" She sighed. Break gave a little 'eep'.

"Liam!"

"Nooo! Stop it!" Break screamed as Liam tied him on the chair, and forcing his head to keep looking forward.

Actually, Liam enjoys this VERY MUCH. But he cannot say it so Sharon won't be mad… and gave him a bit_ _-slap.

"So sorry, Break!" Sharon said empathically.

"No! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEE!" Break screamed before Sharon shoved a spoon of cold medicine to his mouth, and Liam closed the hatter's mouth to prevent him coughing it out.

After he gulped it, Liam let go of his grip. Break's head tilted limply to his side, before shouting,

"LIAM YOU SCUM! WHY DID YOU CLOSE MY NOSE TOOO! I CAN'T BREATH!" Break panted heavily.

"Sorry~" Liam said, sneering. Oh yes, he enjoyed this.

"Thank you so much for your help. Liam-san." Sharon said as she untied the poor man and Liam went out of the room. She supported Break so he could walk to his bed. She put him on his bed and covered him with blankets.

"Now just rest, okay?" Sharon said as Break nodded. He was too weary from the result of just now's struggle.

Sharon leaned to Break's bed. She caressed his cheeks so gently. Break panted slightly. His cheeks were blushing rose pink.

"Is this much better?" She said, smiling. Break nodded slightly. His eyes were heavy from the medicine, and he was drifting slowly.

"Mmhm…" He mumbled. Sharon smiled and she kissed his cheeks. He grinned as he turned back, hiding his beet-red face.

"Okay. Sleep tight, Break." Sharon whispered as she exited the room. Break just smiled before he fell asleep.

((The next morning…))

"Good morning, Milady~" Break cheered. He was feeling very healthy. He thanked God for that, really, very much.

"Oh, good morning." Sharon smiled. Break sat next to her.

"So~, can we start our tea party?" Break asked, pouring some tea to his cup.

"Yes… A-achoo!" Sharon sneezed. Break's grin faded.

"Bless you, Milady."

Sharon sniffled. Break smiled again.

"It seems my virus spread out, Milady~" Break chuckled.

"Nee~, don't worry~ I'll take a good care of you." He said as he kissed Sharon's forehead and hug the shivering girl.

"My Princess."

**Okay! One story's through. Please read and review! *puppy-begging eyes***

**By the way I want to count how many of the readers is a Break's fan. Please vote!**

**~Katy**~


End file.
